priparafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Треугольная・Звезда
Треугольная・Звезда (トライアングル・スター) - особая тематическая песня группы "СоЛаМи Смайл". Впервые прозвучала в восемьдесят девятой серии. Текст Телеверсия |-|Кандзи= トライアングル わかっていたんだよ、ずっとね！(はじめから) We are friends 気付いたんだ、出会った瞬間に Step by step 手を取ってくれたから(はじまったの) きっとカンタンだったんだ！フィーリングがピッタンコ スマイルは口元が基本的トレードマーク 笑顔に(YES！) 浮かんだ(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) 飛んでけ！シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから… 一緒に歌いたいプリーズ！ もっとね、輝きたい！ だからね、頑張ってるよ！ どんな夢だって、 三人ならみれる！ かしこま！ 飛んでっちゃうんだよ！ シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから 願いの果てまでイコー！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座をつくっちゃおう！ |-|Ромадзи= Toraianguru Wakatte ita ndayo, zutto ne! (Hajime kara) We are friends Kidzuita nda, deatta shunkan ni Step by step Te wo totte kureta kara (Hajimatta no) Kitto kantan datta nda! Fīringu ga pittanko Sumairu wa kuchimoto ga kihonteki torēdomāku Egao ni (YES!) ukanda (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara… Issho ni utaitai purīzu! Motto ne, kagayakitai! Dakara ne, ganbatteru yo! Don'na yume datte, San'nin nara mireru! Kashikoma! Tondecchau ndayo! Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara Negai no hate made ikō! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukutchaou! |-| Перевод= Полная версия |-|Кандзи= トライアングル わかっていたんだよ、ずっとね！(はじめから) We are friends 気付いたんだ、出会った瞬間に Step by step 手を取ってくれたから(はじまったの) きっとカンタンだったんだ！フィーリングがピッタンコ スマイルは口元が基本的トレードマーク 笑顔に(YES！) 浮かんだ(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) 飛んでけ！シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから… 一緒に歌いたいプリーズ！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座を創りだそう！ Make up our dream！ そろってないと描けない だって、そうでしょ？ We are the one！ いつだって支えあってるよ One！Two！Three！ これって、最高の奇跡！ きっと、そうだよ！ 空見て笑って、仲良くなったんだ スマイルは不思議ね、アッという間にチームメイト 手と手を(YES！) 繋いで(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) せーのでJumping Up！ 星にタッチしよう！届けハーモニー！ (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 満天のスポットライトがね、降りそそいでる(YES！) ALL FOR ONE！あなたの願い、わたしの願いね (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶えよう(うん！)だから一緒にね 願いの果てまでイコー！ もっとね、輝きたい！ だからね、頑張ってるよ！ どんな夢だって、 三人ならみれる！ かしこま！ 飛んでっちゃうんだよ！ シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから 一緒に歌って Jumping Up！ 星にタッチしよう！届けハーモニー！ (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 満天のスポットライトがね、降りそそいでる(YES！) ALL FOR ONE！あなたの願い、わたしの願いね (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶えよう(うん！)だから一緒にね 願いの果てまでイコー！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　離れないよ…スペシャルな^▽^(さんかっけい)！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座をつくっちゃおう！ |-|Ромадзи= Toraianguru Wakatte ita ndayo, zutto ne! (Hajime kara) We are friends Kidzuita nda, deatta shunkan ni Step by step Te wo totte kureta kara (Hajimatta no) Kitto kantan datta nda! Fīringu ga pittanko Sumairu wa kuchimoto ga kihonteki torēdomāku Egao ni (YES!) ukanda (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara… Issho ni utaitai purīzu! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukuridasou! Make up our dream! Sorottenai to egakenai Datte, sō desho? We are the one! Itsudatte sasae atteru yo One! Two! Three! Kore tte, saikō no kiseki! Kitto, sō dayo! Sora mite waratte, nakayoku natta nda Sumairu wa fushigi ne, atto iu ma ni chīmumeito Te to te wo (YES!) Tsunaide (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Sēnode Jumping Up! Hoshi ni tatchi shiyou! Todoke hāmonī! (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Manten no supottoraito ga ne, furisosoideru (YES!) ALL FOR ONE! Anata no negai, watashi no negai ne (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanaeyou (Un!) Dakara issho ni ne Negai no hate made ikō! Motto ne, kagayakitai! Dakara ne, ganbatteru yo! Don'na yume datte, San'nin nara mireru! Kashikoma! Tondecchau ndayo! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara Issho ni utatte Jumping Up! Hoshi ni tatchi shiyou! Todoke hāmonī! (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Manten no supottoraito ga ne, furisosoideru (YES!) ALL FOR ONE! Anata no negai, watashi no negai ne (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanaeyou (Un!) Dakara issho ni ne Negai no hate made ikō! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru hanarenai yo...supesharuna ^▽^(sankakkei)! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukutchaou! |-| Перевод= Мэйкинг Драма Видео thumb|left|330 px|Короткая версияthumb|right|330 px|Полная версия Категория:Песни Категория:Второй сезон